List of Filming Locations (Season 1)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Person of Interest Season 1 along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Locations mentioned below are also plotted out on this Google Map (earlier version of the map here). The list provides an overview of the actual locations used during filming. Many of the sites are exteriors only, such as the Library; interiors such as the Library and the 8th Precinct are filmed on standing sets constructed for the show and located at Silvercup Studios East in Long Island City. More details and trivia can be found on corresponding episode pages. 1x01: Pilot *Reese leaves the precinct through what is possibly a back entrance, where Finch's bodyguards pick him up. The address of the building is 570 Washington St. and it is really the St. John's Center Studios, the production facility for the Person of Interest pilot. *Reese meets Finch at Queensbridge Park. *Finch and Reese get out of the car on 6th Ave, between 49th and 50th Sts. After Reese punches Finch's bodyguards, he walks by 1251 6th Ave. near 50th St, toward the Chase Bank building. *As Finch and Reese talk about the history of the Machine, they walk through various parts of Central Park, including the Mall and the Inscope Arch. *Finch takes Reese to the Library (exterior) at 160 Lexington Ave. near E 30th St. The tunnel entrance to the Library is a composite from 5 Beekman St., near City Hall. As of 2013, 5 Beekman is no longer open to the public due to ongoing construction. *Scenes in the Library were filmed inside W. B. Thompson Mansion, also known as Alder Manor, a historic country estate at 1061 N. Broadway, Yonkers. Reese's cheap hotel room as well as the upscale one where he wakes up and meets Finch again, as well as Diane Hansen's apartment were also filmed in the building. *Reese observes Diane Hansen at the courthouse and sees her talking to Fusco at the Long Island City Courthouse. *When Reese spies on Diane Hansen in her office, he is on the roof of 130 W. 42nd St., which has several Gothic ornaments. The windows of her office are actually the Alvin Ailey Dance Theatre at 405 W. 55th St. near Ninth Ave. *When Reese snaps pictures of Fusco making a deal with the dirty cops, they're at Clinton Diner, also featured in Cura Te Ipsum. *While rescuing Michael Pope, Reese shoots the car with a bazooka at 116 St. and Riverside Drive. *Reese stops the corrupt cops from killing Wheeler in the apartment building at 675 Walton Avenue. *Carter arrests Azarello at W. 49th St. near Sixth Ave. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into a security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. In real life, a camera similar to the one Reese stares at can be found on the southwest corner of 48th and 6th Ave. 1x02: Ghosts *When Reese tries to follow Finch, who says, "We'll meet on my schedule, not yours." Finch is near 299 Broadway in Tribeca, and Reese is at 130 Duane Street. *The Whitaker family grave is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens. The Manhattan skyline can be seen when the camera pans right. *The Marina where Finch talks to Reese about the Whitaker family deaths is the Arrow Yacht Club (the LaGuardia control tower is clearly visible in the background). *Theresa's friend Deacon is skating in Washington Square Park. At the end of the episode, Carter meets Theresa in the park. *The cafe where Reese and Fusco try to find out who is the contract killer is Junior's Cafe, 46-18 Vemon Blvd, Queens. *The laundromat where Reese finds Theresa is at 1717 1st Avenue. *Reese watches Derek at Landale Financials from the fire escape at 65 East 11th Street. *The exterior of Finch's office is at 101 Park Avenue. 1x03: Mission Creep *Reese tails Joey Durban through Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The cafe where Durban's girlfriend works is Enid's, located in the same neighborhood on the corner of Driggs and Manhattan Avenue. *Sam Latimer's bar is really the Bratva on 1205 Surf Ave, Coney Island. *The bank Joey Durban and the gang rob is the Popular Community Bank on Houston. *Reese and Joey Durban walk through Luna Park. *In the flashback, Reese and Jessica bump into each other at LaGuardia Airport. *The gunfight outside the evidence lockup is on Elk Street. *Carter talks to Reese on a walkie-talkie in front of the New York State Supreme Court at 60 Centre St., while Reese is in the park across the street and adjacent to the northwest. *Joey Durban and Pia Moresco get on the bus to Phoenix around 390 10th Avenue. 1x04: Cura Te Ipsum *The opening voiceover contains an overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office at 42nd St. and Sixth Ave (which may be additional footage from the pilot scene where Reese spies on the POI from a rooftop). *The real hospital where Megan Tillman works is the North General Hospital at 1879 Madison Ave. *The food truck where Megan bumps into Andrew Benton is parked in front of the Aerosoles store on Lexington Ave. near E. 58th St. It is a real Frites 'n' Meats truck. *Benton's office at Hudson Liberty Financials is nowhere near Wall St. It's actually at 135 E 57th St., and is the same location as Oscorp in the Spiderman movies. *The club where Megan flirts with Benton is at the Marquee New York. *Carter visits Finch at his cover residence at 21-21 45th Ave., Queens. *Reese talks to Fusco in the James J. Walker Park, which is right behind the police station location. *Reese finds Megan Tillman at the Clinton Diner in Maspeth, Queens. 1x05: Judgment opens the Lyric Diner menu.]] *Finch has breakfast in the Lyric Diner (now closed) at 283 3rd Ave., within walking distance of the Library. *The courthouse exterior was shot at Bronx County Supreme Court at 851 Grand Concourse. *When Angela Markham leaves the courthouse to call her co-conspirators she is near E 24 St. and Madison Square Park. The Credit Suisse building is visible in the background. *It appears that Judge Gates' son, Sam, is held in the Belmont Mausoleum in Woodlawn Cemetery, Bronx. *The standoff at the end of the episode was filmed at La Marina. A restaurant has since been built here, but the curved building is still there. 1x06: The Fix *Zoe gets the gun from Slip at a dry dock in the Brooklyn Naval Yard. *Zoe meets Virtanen's people at Columbus Circle and later procures the tape at Greyshot arch in Central Park. *The shootout happens at the Manhattan Bridge Archway Plaza in Dumbo, Brooklyn. *Virtanen's HQ is actually the Michael F. Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine and the Harold and Muriel Block Research Pavilion, a research facility of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine at 1301 Morris Park Avenue. *The restaurant where Reese finds Zoe is Gabriel's Bar & Restaurant at 11 W 60th St. *Reese follows Zoe to the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green. Later the two of them meet Lt. Gilmore out front of the building. At the end of the episode Finch has breakfast with Robert Keller inside. 1x07: Witness *The real location of the bodega (small market) seen in the beginning of the episode is Golden Key Gourmet Foods at 1067 Brighton Beach Ave. *Charlie Burton lives at 711 Brightwater Court. The rooftop where Reese is standing is on the Jewish Community Center across the street and due south of the residence. *Reese and Charlie Burton evade the Russian mobsters by moving north from the corner of Brighton 7th Street/Brightwater Court. Proceeding in that direction will lead to the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station and a mixture of low-medium density residential/ commercial developments. *The Double B's are really the Ebbets Field Apartments, a high rise apartment complex at the corner of Bedford Avenue and Sullivan Place in Brooklyn. Ebbets Field used to be a Major League Baseball stadium which was demolished in 1960, and replaced with apartment buildings. *The Bay Ridge Savings bank where Finch hacks into the ATM is really a Jewish Community Center (Shorefront YM-YWHA of Brighton - Manhattan Beach, Inc) located at 3300 Coney Island Ave., adjacent to Brighton Beach. This Community Center is the spot used by Mr. Reese to observe the "Charlie Burton residence", Also, Finch slips into a car as the police arrive on scene. Given the direction the car is traveling, it would hit the beach, a dead-end. *Finch follows the GPS in Scarface's car and watches him meeting some folks underneath the east end of the Greenpoint Avenue Bridge. *Fusco buys a hot dog and meets Finch below the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station on the north side of Brighton Beach Avenue between Brighton 5th St and Brighton 6th St. *Reese, Charlie Burton, and Lazlo Yogorov ride the ferry south down the East River and end up at the ferry terminal at Pier 11. At the end of the episode Reese and Finch get into their car at South & Wall Street. *Elias and his gang walk down the Brighton Beach Boardwalk right behind the Jewish Community Center at the end of the episode. 1x08: Foe *Ulrich Kohl travels through Grand Central Terminal. *The grave site where Ulrich Kohl hid the stash kit is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens, the same location as the Whitaker grave in . It is at the same location, just seen from a different camera angle. *Ulrich follows Wernick from his office at 300 Madison Avenue. *Wernick, one of Kohl's former team mates, is having lunch at Craftbar on Broadway. *Ulrich Kohl interrogates another of his former team mates at the construction site that is now Hephaistos Building Supplies. *Reese shoots the car at the underpass of the Manhattan approach (155th Street Viaduct) to the Macombs Dam Bridge. Apparently, Reese fired his high-powered rifle near Bradhurst Ave. to hit its target approximately near the intersection of Harlem River Drive Service Rd. and Adam Clayton Powell Jr Blvd. Also, the car is heading in the opposite direction as indicated by the yellow signs in the background. *Kohl is shot in Central Park near The Pond. 1x09: Get Carter *The Fort Totten tunnels, part of a decommissioned Army base in Queens serves as a stand-in for an Iraqi Forward Operating Base as established in the opening shot. *Ronnie Middleton is murdered in front of Lopez Shoes & Repairs on Amsterdam Ave, and Carter talks to the shop owner at the nearby Suhail Deli & Grocery. *Carter has breakfast with her son at the Court Square Diner. *Carter talks to her informant near Cortlandt Alley in Chinatown. Later on, she is shot in the alley. *Fusco meets with his old captain on the rooftop of Silvercup Studios. *Reese attempts to capture Hector Alvarez at his auto-repair shop, located near the corner of 25th St. and 51st Ave. This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in "No Good Deed" *The SWAT team storms Hector's gun warehouse by Kent and West Sts.On the waterfront in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. 1x10: Number Crunch *The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street in Brooklyn, not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. *The exterior of the apartment where Claire Ryan's is killed is at 138 East 78th Street. *Reese is supposed to get a hair cut at Space Salon on 155 6th Avenue. The salon is next to the Ducati store where the bomb exploded. In the scene where Reese talks to Finch on the phone and the bomb explodes, Reese would have been hit as well. *After Detective Carter determines that Detective Foster does not exist, she is trailed by two CIA Field Officers, Snow and Evans, as she is walking south along the east side of Flatbush Ave. between Fulton St. and Livingston St. in Brooklyn. *Reese finds Wendy at the Metropolitan Hospital Center on East 97th Street.Film and Television Permits List *The parking garage where Finch picks up Reese after he was shot by Evans is the Battery Parking Garage at 70 Greenwich St. in the Financial District. 1x11: Super *Finch takes Reese for treatment in the morgue at Metropolitan Hospital. *Reese's temporary apartment is in the Apthorp, 2211 Broadway/390 West End Ave. Nora Ephron and many other famous people lived there and the buildings served as location for countless movies. *In the flashback, Finch runs in Battery Park before eavesdropping on Alicia and Nathan. *Later, he eavesdrops on Nathan's meeting with Alicia in his offices at 1330 Avenue of the Americas. *Carter's apartment is at 141 East 95th Street. In the series, Carter's apartment is supposed to be at 3001 E 5th Street, however, the building doesn't match those found in the East Village. *When Carter evades the CIA surveillance team, she walks from the northwest corner of the former Customs House (the George Gustav Heye Center, National Museum of the American Indian, near Battery Park and far from the police station) west across the Bowling Green promenade which hugs the southern perimeter of the eponymous park and train station, to 25 Broadway, where she switches her coat, so that she can exit the building and catch a taxi, just in time at Broadway and Morris St. Although it is not on camera, it is near the modified traffic island occupied by the Charging Bull statue. *Finch watches Lily Thorpton when she receives roses at her work at the now defunct City Hall Restaurant on Duane Street. *Carter meets Finch and gets a Number at the Bridges Bar & Lounge. *The second Person of Interest in the episode stands in front of a TruPrime Bank, which is actually a disguised Chase Bank outside the Apthorp building. Famous restaurant La Caridad is in the background when the camera shows the POI. To get the POI in her sight line Carter would have to be standing by First Baptist Church. *Towards the end of the episode when Finch disposes of Ernie Trask's gun, an ambulance stands in the background covering the La Caridad sign. 1x12: Legacy *Reese and Carter meet face to face for the second time at the Lyric Diner. *The courthouse where Andrea works is really the Queens County Clerk at 8811 Sutphin Boulevard. The library where she is attacked is also located here. *On her way home, Andrea leaves Shannon Pot (4505 Davis St., Long Island City) before being attacked for the first time. She takes a fictional route home and passes 5 Pointz (45-46 Davis Street, Long Island City; the opposite direction on the subway). 5 Pointz is a famous graffiti mecca. Andrea then boards the subway. The Court Square Diner (featured in several subsequent episodes) is in the background. This area is near Silvercup Studios, where "Person of Interest" is filmed. *Finch picks Will Ingram up from jail at St. Vincent's Services at 66 Boerum Place. *The jail where Terrence is visited by his son is the Brooklyn House of Detention across the street from St. Vincent's. *The boxing club is LA Boxing Astoria at 34-05 Steinway St. *Will Ingram takes Finch to the loft he inherited. The address is 214 Lafayette St. *The actual location of parole officer Dominic Galuska's apartment is 86-98 Kenmare St. The sign for the cross street, Mulberry, is visible when Reese carries the stolen computer in the rain. Mulberry St. is near Will’s loft. *Galuska is shaking down one of his parolees near Spark's Deli (2831 Borden Ave, Long Island City).This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in "No Good Deed". *Finch's safe house where Andrea hides is actually the top floor of Will Ingram's loft. Camera angles disguise most of the area, however, for a split second parts of a characteristic wall painting and the outdoor garden are visible. *Reese tails Gloria Copeland along 22nd St. She buys flowers at the corner of E. 23th St and 3rd Ave., near the Lyric Diner. *In the closing scene, Fusco tails Finch in Madison Square Park. 1x13: Root Cause *Reese watches Scott Powell with his family in their home at 243 Marlborough Road in Prospect Park South. *Reese follows Powell to Dr. Ronald McNair Park where he looks for jobs in the newspaper. *Powell sells his watch at Thrift & New Shop at 9th Ave & W 43rd Street. *Congressman Delancey is shot at Capitale Bowery Savings Bank at 130 Bowery. *Reese crashes into the FBI transport carrying Powell on W 39th St. betwen 10th & 11th. *Finch purchases a new cell phone outside Grand Central Terminal. *Reese takes Powell to Travel Inn in Hell's Kitchen where they are attacked by another killer. *Finch and Zoe Morgan work on the problem inside Brooklyn Public Library. *Reese and Scott (the POI) ride the "S" shuttle train to Grand Central. It's easier to halt that line for film production, as it only goes from Times Square to Grand Central. *The ensuing fight takes place somewhere else; that corridor in Grand Central doesn't contain a bathroom. *Carter finds Pete Matheson's body in his house at 197 Marlborough Road, a block from where the Powell family lives. *Root sits in a (now defunct) coffee shop at 47-02 Vernon Blvd. while talking to Finch. 1x14: Wolf and Cub *The stoop of the crime scene at the start of the episode 132 Vernon Avenue. The interiors and rooftop are at 150 Thompkins Avenue. *Signs identify Myrtle, Vernon, Marcy, and Tompkins Aves., placing the real-life neighborhood in Bedford Stuyvesant, arguably an even more dangerous area than Crown Heights. Myrtle Ave. was once nicknamed “Murder Ave." *Monty's Thighs & Fries where Reese talks to Lisa is Super Crown Fried Chicken. *Noble Comics is at ReConnect Cafe. *The group home where Reese tries to leave Darren is Gilda's Club New York City. *The basketball courts where the gang members hang out is the Willoughby Playground. *The liquor store Curtis and Trim shake down is Tompkins Liquors. *Reese crashes the stolen SUV into Curtis's grandmother's car at Willoughby & Marcy. *Fusco spies on Finch and Will Ingram in front of the Staten Island Ferry Whitehall Terminal. *Finch's insurance company is located in the One State Street Plaza building, across Battery Park at the south tip of Manhattan. Andre and Captain Lynch meet on the roof of this building. *Finch watches Alicia & Will meet in Monsignor McGolrick Park in the middle of Greenpoint. 1x15: Blue Code *The team meets the helicopter at the helipad on Pier 6, they are pulled over by the copy on Bridge Street between State & Whitehall, and they burn the ambulance under the east end of the Greenpoint Avenue Bridge. *In the flashback, the building where Stanton, Snow and Reese meet is at the corner of 44th Dr and 10th St. in Queens. When Reese leaves the building and the image turns into Machine feed, he is walking down 44th Dr. It is however impossible for the surveillance camera to capture that scene from a post at Jackson Ave, as indicated in the sequence. *Michael Cahill's house is at 3404 204th and 34th St. in Queens, not Orchard Ave and Rugby, Brooklyn as mentioned by Reese and in the surveillance feed. Orchard Avenue is located on Staten Island. *The gang heads to the kitchen of King Yum in Queens. *The bar where Reese talks with Peter Arndt is Tutti Matti Cucina in Long Island City. *The warehouse where the gang hangs out is Building 269 at the Brooklyn Navy Yard, and the car explodes at the nearby Drydock 1.p00n's Instagram Blowing up a car #personofinterest #cbs #work #film *Fusco and Simmons talk at the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Corona Park. *The scrapyard where the crew meets L.O.S. is Green Asphalt. *Fusco is almost killed in the woods of Cunningham Park in Queens. 1x16: Risk *The interior of Baylor Zimm is at 909 3rd Avenue, the rooftop where Finch watches the offices is at an apartment building called The Hawthorne at 211 East 53rd Street. *The front of Baylor Zimm is 1221 6 Ave. between 48 and 49 Sts., one block away from a JP Morgan Chase office which served as location for the Virtanen trial shown on TV when Reese met with Adam Saunders in his office. This is also the same location where Reese fought against Finch's protection detail in . *Reese goes out drinking with Adam Saunders at the no defunct LQ nightclub at 511 Lexington Ave. *When Reese appears to be on the rooftop of The Milford hotel at 700 8th Ave. by W. 45th St. when he spies on Adam during the day. *Both Sydney Baylor's and Adam Saunders's apartments are in the InterContinental New York Times Square across the street from The Milford Hotel. *The rooftop of Baylor Zimm where Adam Saunders is attacked is 777 3rd Avenue. *The food truck is parked in front of Sparta's Deli & Restaurant at 31-46 Greenpoint Ave, Brooklyn. *Reese and Adam Saunders play golf at Chelsea Piers. *Some goons attempt to crash into Adam Saunders's car at a fake construction site at Cherry St & Pike Slip, at the northern end of the Manhattan Bridge. *Reese takes Saunders to a homeless encampment in a warehouse at 52 39th Street in Brooklyn. *Carter retrieves the mobile phone from a waste bin in front of Baylor Zimm. Elias calls Reese from the same location. 1x17: Baby Blue *Moretti is released from the Nassau County Correctional Center. *St. Raymond Clinic, where Finch steals the baby is actually the Inwood House, a maternity shelter for teenagers at 320 E 82nd St. *Reese and Carter save Moretti at Langley Lane & Hitchcock Lane, way east in Old Westbury. *Carter puts Moretti in a safe house at 50-24 46th Street. *Reese and Finch take the baby out in Carl Schurz Park (East End Ave. from E. 84th to E. 90th St.). *Finch visits the Cruz family at their home at 21-51 45th Road in Long Island City. *When Reese watches Bradley Petrossian and realize he's gay, he’s at Oren’s Daily Roast at 1574 1st Ave. between 81st and 82nd Sts. *Finch moves Leila's grandparents to his safe house at 21-21 45th Ave. in Queens (within the Hunters Point Historical District), the same address he used as a cover residence when Carter came to interview him about the evidence locker robbery in . *Reese beats some answers out of some criminals in The Shannon Pot, previously seen in . *Reese negotiates with Elias near the Queensboro Bridge. *Reese is locked in a freezer truck at the UPS Freight Service Center. 1x18: Identity Crisis *Carter goes to a crime scene beneath the Greyshot Arch in Central Park. *The male Jordan Hester's apartment is at 85 Pearl Street in the financial district. The female Jordan Hester's apartment is at 194 Riverside Drive in the Upper West Side. *Finch and the female Jordan Hester eat at Robert, the restaurant on the top floor of the Museum of Arts and Design (2 Columbus Circle). *The bar where the male Jordan Hester works and where Fusco steals Reese’s fries is 7B at 108 Ave. in the East Village. *Finch talks to the female Jordan Hester in the Rizzoli Bookstore at W 57th St. In 2014, the building owners announced plans to demolish the 109-year-old building.Bookstore May Have to Flee Wrecking Ball, Again *Reese watches the male Jordan Hester meeting with the two drug goons and their van at the corner of East 9th St. & Avenue B. *The apartment where the drugs are made is at the Andaz Wall Street. *Fusco meets with Detective Franklin at Odessa, a restaurant in the East Village. *At the end of the episode the female Jordan Hester and her accountant eat at Ouest on 2315 Broadway. 1x19: Flesh and Blood *Taylor Carter's school is St. Cecilia School, located at the corner of Richardson St. and Monitor St. *The Covenant Club where the Dons meet in real life is the Montauk Club at 25 8th Ave. in Brooklyn. The club's logo is visible on the doors. Reese was standing across the street just a few feet away. The scene was shot with a telephoto lens making the buildings in the background appear closer than they really are. Finch is using the service entry on the east side of the building. *Elias is holding Moretti in Jack From Booklyn, a spirits manufacturer in Red Hook. *Fusco talks to Simmons about The Man in the Suit on Center Boulevard between 49th & 50th. *The first Don is killed in front of Bamonte's Restaurant at 32 Withers St., Brooklyn *Carter attempts to pick up Don Basile and gets into a gunfight on Court Square next to the Long Island City Courthouse. *Elias meets his father for the first time in a flashback inside Bamonte's Restaurant. *The salon where Elias's mother works in a flashback is V & V Nails on Hillside Ave in Jamaica Hills. *Reese, Finch, and Carter meet inside Court Square Diner at 23rd Street, Long Island City. The graffiti is visible from the window. Later in the episode, Carter and her son reunite outside the same diner. *The mob bosses are taken to 42-25 C Vernon Blvd for safety. *Finch meets with Simmons to give him information about Elias's plans in Kellogg's Diner. *A young Elias is taken to the woods of Cunningham Park in Queens to be killed on his father's orders. This is the same park seen in . *Don Moretti and his son get into their car which explodes on 43rd Avenue near Vernon Blvd. 1x20: Matsya Nyaya *Reese meets Carter and they prevent a crime at the Old Town Bar. *Reese helps the armored car team pick up from outside the Daryl Roth Theatre on E 15th and outside 105 E 16th Street. *Reese's fellow armored car team play a prank on him while doing a pickup from the Union Square Theater. *The diner where Tommy's girlfriend, Ashley works is The Highliner at 210 10th Ave. near 22nd St. *The armored truck does a pickup at a bank at the Seafarers & International House at the corner of 15th St & Irving Pl. *Reese is shot in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, in front of the Soma Health Club at 107 South 6th St. *Reese is treated at the Kings County Hospital Center, 451 Clarkson Ave., Brooklyn.p00n's Instagram How I spend my Friday nights *When Reese and Stanton arrive in Ordos, they are actually at a housing development under construction on Long Island known as Arverne by the Sea. The Ordos skyline was spliced in afterwards.POI Rewatch:Recap: With Eliaslocked behind bars... *The "bank across the street from the Royal Manhattan Hotel" as reported by Snow in is a branch of First Republic Bank at 320 Park Ave., across from the St. Bartholomew's Church. The "Royal Manhattan Hotel" where Kara Stanton is staying is actually 200 5th Ave., the same building where Reese was standing when he watched Finch receiving a new number in . *Fusco is watching his kid play hockey in Clement Clarke Moore Park when Lynch approaches him. *Both Reese and Fusco arrive at the Royce Motel looking for Tommy and the platinum. This is City View Inn in Long Island City. *The exterior of the boxing gym is at 113 Water Street in Dumbo and the interior is a block south at Gleason's Boxing Gym. 1x21: Many Happy Returns *Reese plays chess with Mr. Han in Columbus Park. *Jessica & Peter's house in New Rochelle is at 28 Shore Road in Douglaston.Movies Filmed at 28 Shore Road—Movie Maps *Sarah Jennings exits the 1 train at 125th St. and Broadway when Fusco tries to follow her to work. The train is very close to Tiemann Pl., her fictional address. She would use this route to go home. Later in the episode, she’s on her terrace and the same train station is in the background (as a green covered bridge). *Fusco loses Sarah when she ducks into the former Columbia Deli Market at the corner Tiemann Pl. & Claremont Ave and escapes out through the back. *Finch is confronted by Marshal Jennings and has to be saved by Reese on 41st St. west of Park Ave. *Sarah Jennings's apartment is at 55 Tiemann Place. *The exterior of the bar and the Marshal’s office are one to two blocks apart. Right before Reese drives Finch back to the Library, there’s a view of New York Public Library (476 5th Ave). *The Marshal’s “office” is at 295 Madison Ave. *Sarah attempts to escape and is arrested in Grand Central Terminal. *Meadowbrook Motor Lodge, the motel where Reese saves Sarah, is in Jericho, NY. *Finch and Reese talk at Queensbridge Park. *Reese's loft belongs to Home Studios Inc. at 873 Broadway by 18th St., within walking distance of the Library. 1x22: No Good Deed and where Alicia called Henry Peck.]] *Many of the outdoor scenes are shot in or near Madison Square Park *Reese tails Finch on 5th Ave. and hides behind the columns at the entrance of Eataly (200 5th Ave. between 23rd and 24th Sts.). There really is a pay phone on the corner. *Henry Peck's office (the NSA listening station) is at the same address (135 E. 57th St.) as Andrew Benton's financial firm in . The camera angles are different to disguise it. *Reese watches Henry Peck at his office from across the street at 115 East 57th St. *Henry Peck's apartment is at 15 W. 24th St. *Finch follows Henry Peck and listens to his phone conversation while the walk down 5th Avenue between 21st & 22nd. *The flashbacks with Nathan were also filmed inside the same building as Peck's office.p00n's Instagram #BrettCullen #Poi #Working #Filming *After being suspended and almost killed, Henry Peck calls his boss just outside Madison Square Park. Later Reese and Finch follow him in the park. *When Alicia calls Henry Peck, she is standing at the same pay phone Finch used at the beginning of the episode (23rd St. and 5th Ave). *The cross-streets where Reese and Peck were ambushed by the sniper, while in the taxi-car occurs near the corner of 25th St. and 50th Ave. The Long Island Expressway (Queens Midtown Freeway) is built over the "flying junction" of the regional freight railway. *Finch tells Henry Peck about the Machine in the seating area near 23rd St. and 5th Ave. When Finch leaves, the Flatiron building is in the background. *Reese buys tea, and later Finch and Reese walk through Washington Square Park while talking about Grace. Grace's approximate address is 9 Washington Square North, part of the historic townhouse row that NYU reserves for faculty housing. 1x23: Firewall *Root lives in The Pierpont at 111 E 30th St., one block from the Library. She buys coffee at Cosi (461 Park Avenue South). *The exterior of her office is at 5 Hanover Square, the interior is at the Andaz Wall Street. *Reese watches Turing from the roof of 72 Wall Street. *Fusco meets the rest of HR at Ben & Jack's Steakhouse at 255 5th Ave. by E. 29th St. (close to the Library) *Zoe and Reese watch Root as she sips coffee at the Andaz Wall St. courtyard at Water St. and Gouverneur Ln. *Root is nearly shot near Exchange Place and Hanover Sts. (not Fulton as stated by the police) *Reese takes Root to the Andaz Wall Street at 75 Wall St. The honeymoon suite appears to be a condo on top of the hotel. *Zoe investigates Caroline Turing's suspicious client when he leaves a building on Beaver Street near Pearl. *Finch hijacks the cell tower on the roof of the Andaz. *Finch is captured behind Pier 35/36, around Montgomery St. and FDR Dr. This area is undeveloped and difficult to access, although there are plans to make it a park called the East River Blueway. *HR's car explodes on Skillman Ave. near Austel Pl. in Long Island City. Reese exits Carter's car at Austel. *Several scenes in the episode happen near 48th St. and 6th Ave. The camera angle changes to create different views. **When Simmons instructs the henchmen, he’s at 49th St. and 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Zoe warns Reese about “Caroline” on the phone, he’s on the north side of 48th St., about 20 feet west of 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Simmons returns to work, he’s near the Cort Theatre at 138 W 48th St. by 6th Ave. The camera is pointing west. If Simmons took one more step, he would have walked into Reese. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into the same security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. as in . References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 }} Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations Season 1